Torn Between Two
by AnnaMeister
Summary: Harry vanquished Voldemort and married Ginny. Hermione married Draco after he joined the Order and betrayed Voldemort. That was over 11 years ago. Now Ginny is dead and Hermione and Ron are having an affair. OOC and AU.
1. Part 1

**Torn Between Two**

Disclaimer: Kind of a strange mix if I have to say so myself but hey that's what happens when you write stories early in the morning when you go away. Thanks Sammypenny for the idea (think of your party and you'll understand. jk)

A/N: I wrote most of this when I was away in Ottawa or during my classes at school. It started out as a normal "K+" story then I started to write it absent mindedly so if it doesn't make sense blame my alternate personality; it's not my fault. Hope you think it's as good as the people who read the draft copy. Majorly OOC and deffinately AU.

Summary: It has been eleven years since Harry faced Voldemort and Draco betrayed his father to join the Order. Draco fell in lovewith Hermioneand married her. Since Harry survived, he proposed to Ginny and married her not to long after. Now Ginny is Dead and Harry's in shock. During the chaos, Hermione and Ron are having an affair behind Draco's back. What will happen when Draco finds out? I guess you will have to read it to find out.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Sorrow**

The crisp autumn wind blew softly through the trees as I led the funeral party to my dear friend's gravesite. She died tragically on her twenty- fifth birthday after being hit by a Death Eater with Avada Kadavra. I'm sorry to say but she died instantaneously. When the mortician called her husband, Harry told him to make her look beautiful. We arrived at her gravesite, I opened the casket for everyone to take one final look at the Ginny we knew and loved.

Ginny was garbed in ruby red robes that had a lovely golden dragon embroidered up the leg to her hipbone. I remembered the robe from Ginny's wedding to Harry and it almost brought tears to my eyes as I thought back to the happiest day of her life. Ginny's flaming red hair flowed softly over her milk white shoulders and she held a fresh white lily in her delicate hands, which were folded gently over her stomach.

On my right stood her older brother, Ron, and to my left stood Harry. Both of them were calm but sorrow showed in their eyes as their faces stayed blank. They stared at unmoving looking at her, so serene in her casket. Ginny's devastated mother, Molly, knelt on the grass beside the casket crying so much that her breath came in short spurts, while Ginny's father, Arthur, stood behind her trying to console her. No matter what he tried, her mother could not be consoled.

I thought back to those wonderful years Ginny and I spent together at school. She always had a smile on her face and we both enjoyed talking about boys in the hallways. The two of us never had classes together through out school and we always spent time in the dorm rooms talking about our boyfriends or crushes. Every day the two of us laughed and joked. Back then everything was perfect.

Both of us thought we married our wizarding school sweet hearts. I married Draco and Ginny married Harry. We both participated in each other's weddings as bride's maids. I remembered the look on her face as she stared deeply into Harry's green eyes and said her vows. She was crying with joy because she had a smile as the tears trickled down her face.

The pastor droned on in a low monotone voice while everyone mourned over her tragic death. Slowly clouds drifted over the sky above our heads and some of the people began to trickle away. The clouds opened up and rain fell over the rest of us. Soon after, Harry said goodbye to Ron and me through tears. Ron and I were the only ones left now and we just could not bear to leave. Neither of us talked to each other during the funeral but by the look on Ron's face I knew that he wanted to talk to me. Hours passed and the rain continued to fall. Finally, Ron and I went back to our respectable houses.

I never cried at Ginny's funeral because I still was not over the shock of her death. Harry was sitting in the chair by the window in our front room when I arrived home. As I entered the door, threw off my shoes and jacket, I broke down and cried for the first time since Ginny's death. I fell against the wall and slid down it to the floor. Draco lifted me off the floor and carried me over to the love seat in the living room. I lay down on top of him and put my head on Draco's shoulder and cried myself to sleep.

Ω

I took two weeks leave of absence from my Defense Against the Dark Arts teaching job at Hogwarts while Draco and I went to Barcelona, Spain to get my mind off Ginny's passing. Spain was absolutely gorgeous and for the first time in three months, Draco and I reconnected. The trip was amazing and when the two of us returned. I went back to teaching and my life resumed as par normal.

The one problem was that my mail was overflowing with letters from Ron. Each letter seemed sad or angered about Ginny's death and how their family was coping with it. In his last letter, Ron told me that he would like to have coffee with me so that we could talk.

**Chapter 2**

**Betrayal**

I agree to meet Ron at his house, with Draco's permission of course. I left my house around three in the afternoon; I was dressed in a short black skirt and a black blazer trimmed with gold. I felt that I was dressing very conservative for the occasion but who knows what could happen. When I arrived at Ron's house, he seemed nervous around me but I thought it was just because of Ginny's death (I was a really good friend of hers).

Ron and I talked for three hours about some fond memories the two of us had about Ginny. When it seemed that our conversation had run dry, he just came out and told me that he loved me ever since he finished school with me. I stared at him for a moment before grabbing up my belongings. I ran out of Ron's house to my car and hastily drove home thinking that it was just a dream.

Ω

Over the next few weeks, I tried my best to forget about Ron's feelings towards me but it nagged at me constantly. Draco noticed my aggravation and did not believe me when I told him I was fine.

Ω

Months passed, as I grew closer to Ron and further away from Draco. I knew it wasn't the best ting to do but I couldn't help myself. On the twenty-fifth of January, I had almost one hundred love letters from Ron, which I kept a secret from Draco. In each of his letters, he confessed another reason why he loved me and that he wanted to see me in public so nothing drastic would happen between us. I called him that day and told him that I would meet him along with Cho and Harry the next day at the Leaky Cauldron.

So on January twenty-sixth, I told Harry that I was going out with some of my friends for dinner and told him that Ron was picking me up. Draco told me that he thought it was good idea for me to get out of the house seeing as a whole bunch of his friends from work were coming over to see the game of Quidditch.

I put on one of my short black dresses with my tall black pumps and headed to the front room to wait for Ron. He pulled up in his red McLaren LM and waved at me. I left my house quickly, after giving Draco a kiss of course, so that I could spend as much time with Ron as possible.

As I walked down my driveway, Ron got out of his car to greet me. It was like a vision of light; Ron was dressed in a deep red collared robe that was very appealing on him. His red hair was spiked perfectly. He greeted me with a kiss on the hand then he led me to the other side of his car. Ron opened the door for me and I climbed in to the leather seat. I could not keep my eyes off of him.

We stayed extremely silent as we drove down the road from my house to the restaurant. I kept glancing over at him to see if he was looking at me but Ron was just keeping his eyes on the road ahead of the car.

We arrived at the Leaky Cauldron with plenty of time to spare; as far as Ron was concerned, we were just "friends". After today I hoped that it would change. Both of us got out of the car silently; the sexual tension between the two of us was so thick it could be cut with a knife. Our gazes met briefly before we decided to go inside. Cho and Harry were already seated at a table near the back. Ron and I sat across from me.

We stared at each other for a majority of the dinner while Cho and Harry tried (unsuccessfully) to make conversation with us. Almost halfway through the dinner, I caught Ron's eye as I told everyone else I would be back. I stood up from the table and began walking towards the restrooms. Ron followed me to the corridor in front of restroom.

Ron caught my hand and he spun me around. I went to him easily without any resistance. We embraced for a bit. Ron asked me why I didn't fight back. I ignored him and pulled him into the female restroom. The restroom was empty so I locked the door and all of the cubicles. Ron was leaning against the far wall with a smile on his face. Slowly, I walked up to him and gently kissed his luscious lips. As our lips touched, I felt a ripple of love flow over my entire body. The ripple seemed so familiar to me; it actually reminded me of my first date with Draco (almost ten years ago).

Ron spun me around against a cubicle door. I hit it with a BANG but the kisses threw away the pain. We kissed over and over. Time passed slowly as my love for Ron overwhelmed my entire body. His touch was perfect and his hands were unzipping my dress when the lock in the door began to click open. Ron thrust his tongue down my throat one last time as the doorknob turned.

**Chapter 3**

**Tension**

We quickly separated ourselves as the door opened. Ron pretended to talk about the last drumming event he went to on Saturday.

The person who walked into the room was a stout elderly Chinese witch with a very big smile on her face. She turned to me and asked in a very heavy accent asked why the door was locked. I told her that someone else locked it and we were trying to get out but we couldn't. I was quite amazed that she believed the story and let us leave without any further questions.

The two of us walked back to the table silently and slowly. The rest of the dinner went by so slowly that I thought that it would never end. The tension between Ron and I increased significantly as the minutes ticked by and the dinner came to a close.

Dinner finished around eight-thirty; I phoned Draco to tell him that I was going to stay over at "Cho's" house that night and would be home about ten- thirty the next day. I lied to Draco but I knew that Cho would cover for me. I felt sort of bad lying to him but at that moment, I wanted to be with Ron more than anything in the world.

Ron and I climbed into his car and made our way to his house. We pulled into his driveway and barely made it inside. He had turned off the engine and jumped me; he kissed me again and again. He let go and pulled me out of the car and into the house. Slowly between his heart wrenching kisses, we made our way to his bedroom.

I began unbuttoning his silk shirt. Ron pulled me closer as his shirt floated to the floor. His smooth skin was warm to the touch. I felt absorbed in his warmth as he unzipped my dress. The black dress fell softly around my ankles as we kissed repeatedly. I stepped over the dress and Ron pushed me onto the bed. I fell onto the satin sheets as he undid his pants and climbed overtop of me. I never knew to what extent Ron loved me until then.

His warm body pressed up against mine as he undid my bra. His hands were soft and did not fumble once. He threw the bra on the floor as he rubbed my breasts. His hands went to our hips and he pulled off my underwear and then his. His hands wrapped around by body and pulled a condom package from the side table. He opened it slowly as a tingle ran up my spine. He handed the condom to me and I put it on him.

We lay down on the bed with Ron on top. His left hand caressed by breast as his right hand ran through my curly hair. He kissed my neck and licked my right ear. I felt his penis on the inside of my leg as he went into an erection. The orgasms were unsystematic and they happened often.

We made love for a long time it felt so beautiful. Draco and I never had sex like this ever in all of our years of marriage. The night slipped away and morning came too quickly.

Ω

Sunlight poured over my face as I slowly became conscious again. I thought that everything was a dream and that I was still at home in my own bed; until I opened my eyes. The bed was Ron's and I was still in the nude. A wave of happiness poured over me as I realized that what had happened was not a dream.

By now, my senses were back to normal and I sensed the smell waffles and coffee wafting from the kitchen. I crawled out of Ron's bed and walked over to the walk-in closet. I scanned the closet looking for a comfortable shirt. After looking through Ron's many shirts, I found a nice deep blue satin shirt and put it on.

I headed to the kitchen and saw Ron's table set for two. I looked over at the stove and Ron was there with his tan back facing me. Slowly, I walked up to him and placed my head against his shoulder. Turning his head, Ron looked down on me with his big sapphire eyes. It put a soft glow to my cheeks. Ron gently kissed my forehead and drew me into his embrace, his strong arms holding me close. Ron smiled and told me that the eyes are the windows into a person's soul so my soul must be clear and pure just like my eyes. He picked me up and carried me to the table.

I took one of the steaming cups of coffee in my hands and drank it slowly. Time felt like it stood still for I felt extremely save when Ron and I were together.

Ω

At around ten o'clock, I broke the news to Ron that I had to go back home to Draco so that he wouldn't worry about me. I was so afraid that Draco would contact Cho and find out that I wasn't there. Ron's warming smile wiped off his beautiful face at the thought of loosing me for a short but painful section of time. He silently walked over to our coats and helped me into mine before heading out to his car.

We drove to my house in silence as tears ran down Ron's face. He kissed me one final time before letting me leave the car for my house. I did not want to leave him ever but I knew that I would see him again. A single tear ran down my cheek as I walked up my driveway towards my world with Draco.

Draco opened the door and kissed me as I entered. I accepted his kiss but wanted Ron's even more. Draco asked me how my night was. My face brightened as I told him that dinner was excellent and my night was like a passionate night in his arms. Draco didn't really know how passionate it actually was. I never felt bad cheating on him but I secretly hoped that he wouldn't find out about Ron.

I remember my fourteenth birthday when Ginny I discussed what would happen if Ron and I hooked up. Ginny and I laughed about it back then, but who knew that it would actually happen fifteen years later?

**Chapter 4**

**Found-out**

**W**eeks passed between my first outing with Ron and we had begun seeing each other more and more. With every passing day, our newfound relationship continued to grow on multiple levels. I spent so much time with Ron(or as far as Draco was concerned I was spending it with Cho) it never crossed my mind how much fun betrayal could be.

As time passed, I absolutely hated being at my house with Harry. By the end of August, I ended up spending multiple days at Ron's house without going back home. I knew that Draco was becoming suspicious about what I was doing when I wasn't home. I had no idea that Draco knew about my affair with Ron until around the twenty-seventh of September.

Ron and I were having a candle light dinner with duck and fried rice. Dinner was awesome and after dinner had begun well also. Ron covered my eyes and led me to his room and opened them when we were on the bed. He had painted the walls deep red and had received a new bed in the shape of a pagoda. It was adorned with red satin sheets and a small trail of white rose petals littered the soft sheets. Two screens were set up on either sides of the room with Chinese symbols on them.

The left read female light goddess of the horse and the right read male earth protector of the dragon. I walked behind the left one and put on a silk housecoat. The housecoat was a simple blue with orange suns around the hem and edges. I stepped out from behind the screen and saw Ron standing in front of me on the other side of the room. He was wearing a deep blue housecoat with a silver dragon running along the left arm.

We slowly walked towards each other and reached the center of the room as the doorbell broke the silence. I cautiously followed Ron to the door and stood leaning against his shoulder. Ron opened the front door slowly; I could tell he was slightly frightened. The door opened and Ron stood in the doorway. I stared at him for a few moments before Draco went from being in shock to being angered. At that moment, it was the first time I had ever seen him so angry about something.

* * *

A/N: Hope that it made sense and I'm going to try and post part two asap. Part 2 includes the rest of Chapter 4 and Chapters 5 through 8. I hope you stay tuned. I don't think that reviews hurt I'm always up for critisism and want to hear what you have to say about my writing. If you have any suggestions I'm open to them so have fun and pour out your feelings towards the story. Hope you had fun reading it. 


	2. Part 2

**A/N: **Just to let all of you know. Hermione married Draco to get back at Ron for proposing to another girl. She was livid for quite a while and dated-married Draco. You will find out about Draco's love for Hermione in one of my other stories Mind of Malfoy when all 7 years are finished. Have fun reading the next part.**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4 (Continued)**

Draco pulled me away from Ron and threw me against the wall. I hit the wall so hard that it knocked the wind out of me and I slowly slid down it. The room began to tunnel and the last thing I saw was Draco kicking Ron as he lay bleeding on the living room floor.

When I came to, I was sitting on a chair in a faintly lit room. I attempted to move but found I was chained to the chair. I tried to call out but no sound came. My mouth was gagged! I began to panic as I looked around. I noticed Ron sitting in a chair beside me; he was still unconscious. His left arm was bleeding and the sleeve of the housecoat was torn and stained with blood.

The only other objects in the room were a desk, a high backed chair, and spotlight hanging from the ceiling. I stared at Ron to see if he was hurt more than just his shoulder, but all I could see were bruises on his face and hands.

**Chapter 5**

**Now What?**

A few hours passed before Ron re-entered the conscious world. He was luckier than me; he did not have the horrible gag across his mouth. I heard a muffled sound from the desk and turned my head towards it.

There was a voice coming from it and it asked the two of us if this is how we intended to love each other. Ron tried to protest but was hit from behind. When he got hit, I felt as if my heart was being wrenched from my body. A thought crossed my mind for the first time. One of us was probably going to die. The thought was so horrible that I began crying silently to myself until I was hit from behind. The tears welled in my eyes as I tried not to cry anymore.

The spotlight went out suddenly as the voice let out a horrible laugh. I felt hands taking off my housecoat as another hand moved towards my waist. I was so afraid I could not move any of my limbs. I felt the housecoat being taken off my arms and all that was left on my body was my undergarments. A shiver ran up my spine; _what had I done to deserve this?_ The spotlight flickered slightly before the small bulb lit up the room. It blinded me for a moment and I turned my head towards Ron. He was in the same horrible predicament as I was.

The voice asked us if this was better than before because the voice thought it was. I heard the voice whisper something that I couldn't make out and the light went of instantaneously. My body shuddered as I heard two clicks from the chair Ron was in. My mind raced as the thought of Ron dead crossed my mind. I felt hands on my waist again as they pulled off my underwear. I heard heavy breathing coming closer to me as a nude male body was placed on top of mine. The man had a familiar scent to him but I couldn't tell if it was Ron or an unknown person. I heard two more clicks and the light went back on.

I kept my eyes shut because I did not want any surprises. The person on top of me moved closer to my body. He whispered into my ear. The person who lay on top of me was Ron! He removed my gag with his mouth and kissed me tenderly. I opened my eyes and looked over Ron's shoulder towards the desk. A shadow began to emerge from behind the desk. The person who was threatening us was Draco!

Draco moved towards Ron and me with an evil grin plastered across his face. He looked me in the eyes and asked me why now and not before? I stared straight at him as tears began to stream down his face. I knew that if I answered the question Draco would be hurt even more. Ron answered Draco's question for me, telling him that I loved Draco for a while, at least until Ron told me that he loved him.

The blood from Ron's arm was warm as I trickled down my bare arm. I wanted to stop the bleeding so much but I could not do anything about it. My arm was quickly drenched in his blood and tears ran down his face onto mine.

Draco walked up to us staring at our chained bodies. He reached up and pulled Ron's head back and slapped my face. "I loved you ever since I saw you and you can't even return that love? You are such a whore." Draco said as he walked away and turned off the light. Exhaustion overcame me and I fell asleep.

Ω

When I woke up I was so cold. I brought my hands up with little effort and noticed that my hands were not chained to the chair anymore. I could actually move.

The freedom felt amazing, I lifted my tired body out of the chair and pulled on the housecoat I was wearing previously. I walked over to Ron's chair and kissed him silently. He lifted his head slowly and looked me in the eye with a forced smile. He tried to give me a hug but he could not move because of the amount of blood he had lost. On the floor beside the chair was a small pool of Ron's blood and his arm was still bleeding a little bit.

I found his housecoat and ripped a small part of the sleeve off. I wrapped the strip of fabric around his arm to stop the bleeding. His head rolled back and he slipped into unconsciousness. I struggled slightly but I managed to put his housecoat on him to keep him warm.

**Chapter 6**

**The Attempt**

I cared for him until he regained consciousness. It seemed like he would be unconscious forever. The first thing he did when came back to the conscious world was try to hug me but the loss of blood had made his limbs weak. I helped him stand up and we walked the perimeter of the room searching for a door to escape through.

There was a door located in the left hand corner of the room. I opened the door slowly expecting someone to jump out at me. The door led outside of the building. The air was cool and crisp and the smell of salt air wafted though my nose. There was a parking lot in front of us with a single vehicle. I supported Ron as we slowly made our way towards the vehicle. I shut my eyes briefly and heard a BANG nearby. My eyes snapped open at the sound and noticed the vehicle in flame. It had blown up!

_Well I guess we aren't leaving that way. _I helped Ron back into the building we came from and lowered him into one of the chairs. I sat down on the floor beside him and rested my head on his leg. Ron stroked my hair as I slipped into the dreaming world.

Ω

I woke and Ron's shallow breathing assured me that I was as safe as I could be. Then from out of the darkness two pairs of hands grabbed my bodyand lifted me away from him. I felt a blindfold being put over my eyes and my hands being bound behind my back. The hands carried me somewhere and forced me to lie down on a bed. My arms were unbound and I stretched out on the bed. The sheets felt soft under my hands and reminded me of Ron'shouse. The room smelled of pumpkin pasties and the aroma was heaven to my senses. The room was warm and I fell asleep easily on the soft sheets. I never noticed ropes being slid over my hands and feet as I slept.

Ω

The room was very cold when I woke up and I was still on the bed. I opened my exes but only saw black as my eyelashes hit the blindfold. I tried to bring in my arms to take it off but rope was blocking me from doing so. I tried to move but each of my limbs was attached to something extremely strong. I began to panic when I realized that I was naked! I was so scared I couldn't even scream. I heard footsteps approach the bed and my fright became stronger.

**Chapter 7**

**The Scare**

The person moved toward the foot of the bed. It was a man judging from his voice. He was talking to someone else not to far away. I did not recognize the voice as he asked the other man if it should be done now.

My mind began racing about what I had just heard. Do what now? I felt a body sit down at the foot of the bed. I was so confused and afraid of what would happen to myself and to Ron. I realized that my life was going to get extremely complicated.

The body at the end of the bed began climbing towards me slowly. My racing mind froze. The body nestled itself against me. He kissed me tenderly. The man's body was very unfamiliar to me; he ran his warm hands down my nude body trying to arouse me. His hands were soft as they ran along my chest and I tried to move away from them. I realized that the hands felt really good as they caressed me and I was starting to get turned on by him. I almost forgot that I was a hostage being raped by someone Draco probably knew. The man's hands left my body for a moment and he undid the blindfold. For the first time, I stared up at the man. I knew him but what his name was I couldn't remember.

It was Snape! Snape was one of my teachers from Hogwarts when I attended the school. I was shocked to see him; I thought Draco was smarter than that. I thought he would pick a person who I did not know. I noticed that the room was a peacock blue color and was dimly lit by a few candles.

Snapekissed me on the neck as I turned my head left. In a chair beside the bed sat Draco. He was watching Snape caress my body. There were no blankets overtop of us so Draco could see everything. My fright turned to anger. I wanted Draco put away for all of the things that he had done to me so far. I could put him in jail for at least five years. How dare you! Was plastered across my face. Draco and I locked gazes and he stared at me helpless on the bed. An evil smile crossed his face as he watched Snpe and me. The pervert!

I looked right and saw Ron lying unconscious against the wall. What will he think when he wakes up? Would he think that I'm cheating on him or that I'm being pleasured? Draco handed Snape a knife after I was showed it. I closed my eyes and waited for death; it never came though. My limbs had less tension on them now and I could move them. I raised my right arm and struck Snape in the side of the head as he tried to kiss my chest. I brought my legs up and pushed him off of me. Snape hit the wall hard and a dribble of blood ran out of the corner of his mouth.

I got off of the bed and went after Draco. He had not fled when I pushed Snape off of me and was still sat in the same chair beside the bed. I ran towards him throwing multiple punches trying to hurt him. He grabbed my arms and stopped me from hitting him. Draco drew me in and kissed me as Ron gave a stir from the other side of the bed. I tried to pull away from him but his strength was much greater than my own. I turned my head towards Ron as he began to return to consciousness.

Draco threw me onto the bed and pinned me down with his body as he began to strip down. Ron's eyes opened and rested upon the bed as Draco climbed on top of me and began making love to me. He kissed me roughly to keep me from resisting against his muscular body. When Draco let me breath, I looked over at Ron. He looked shocked before I mouthed to him that it was against my own free will. Of course he believed me;Ron promptly got up off the floor and pulled Draco off. I was afraid that Ron was going to pass out again because of all of the blood he lost but he held true. Ron hit Draco in the head, which knocked him out immediately.

I ran around the room looking for my housecoat but it was nowhere to be found. I opened a wardrobe located at the back of the room and I found a short dress with golden flowers embroidered on it. It was my size! I put it on hastily and found a panel in the back part of the wardrobe. I beckoned Ron over as I slowly pulled the panel aside.

**Chapter 8**

**Into the Dark**

Behind the panel lay a corridor full of cobwebs and dust. Ron walked past me into the corridor and began walking into the dark. I stepped into the wardrobe and shut the panel behind me as I ran into the dark after Ron. I caught up to him and grabbed his hand so we wouldn't lose each other. A wave of fear came over me as I wondered what was waiting for us at the end and what would happen when we found out.

Ron stopped abruptly and turned towards me. He held my hands tightly against his chest; I could feel his heart racing as I moved towards him. I stood on the tips of my toes and kissed Ron reassuringly. He told me that when he saw me on the bed, he thought he would lose me forever and that if or when we got out of this mess we would marry. He turned around and began walking back through the corridor. We walked for what seemed like forever and there was still no light in sight.

I stopped for a moment and Ron's hand slipped out of mine. I began to feel along the wall for an opening. The wall was rugged and slightly damp. I walked forward running my hands along the wall. They became raw as the rough wall scratched at my bare hands. I kept walking until I found a hole in the wall. I stretched out my arm and felt inside the hole for anything that may help us out. I found a small box inside it. It was a small wooden box with a small handle on the top. I pulled the lid off and felt inside it. There were small sticks that I believed were matches. I felt the wall above the hole and found a torch to use with the matches. I pulled it off the wall and carefully lit a match.

The light was blinding as I attempted to light the torch but the matched burned down too quickly and it burned my hand instead. I dropped the torch on the ground by my feet. I picked up the torch and struck up another match. This time it caught the cloth and it burst into flame almost instantaneously. The corridor became illuminated, the walls were a silt gray color and there were multiple torches along each wall.

As I walked down the corridor with torch in hand, I lit every torch I passed. I ran towards Ron; who's face was in awe at not thinking about that himself. The two of us walked further into the corridor, which looked a lot different in the light. I stared down the corridor and saw a door not that far away. I ran for the door and opened it quickly not caring what was behind it.

I walked through the door thinking that I would lead outside. I was wrong it led to another room. The room was bright white with a single red bed in the center of the room. There were orange blossoms scattered across the floor and around the bed. No other doors led to the room and I wondered how it looked so untouched and who was the one keeping it looking so perfect. I felt as if the room was a set up and we might get hurt.

I walked towards Ron and closed the door behind me. I began walking into the unknown parts of the corridor. Ron walked slowly behind me. I let my guard down as I walked around a corner. I stopped and looked to the right searching the walls for another door or a way out. As I began to look left, I felt the barrel of a gun press up against my temple and anarm grabbed me across my shoulders so I couldn't move. I was turned around to face the corner that I had just gone around.

Ron appeared in front of me moments later. Another person came out of the shadows and hit Ron over the head. I let out a scream before I began to suffocate because the arm had moved to around my neck.

I came to in the white room that I had entered earlier. I felt light headed as I sat up. Scanning the room I searched for Ron and found him lying face down on the white carpet. Slowly, I crawled over to him and turned him over. A wave of terror passed over me as I stared at him. His body had been laying a pool of his own blood and there was a bullet hole in the left side of his chest. I felt for his pulse but there was no comforting beat. I saw the gun sitting on the bed.

With the little strength I had left, I stood up and walked over to the bed. I picked up the gun and staggered back over to Ron's body. For the first time in my life I felt incomplete and that I could not live anymore. I thought about the memories of my life as I sat down beside Ron's body. I lay myself over his lifeless body and put the barrel of the gun to my head.

Slowly I pulled the trigger knowing that the gun was loaded and I would be with Ron again just a few moments after the bullet went through my head. The bullet ran cleanly through the barrel and hit me with excruciating pain. My life was over and I knew Ron and I would now be together forever watching our friends and family from somewhere or someone else. Life couldn't be better for us because now that we were both dead nothing could rip us apart.

* * *

A/N: Well that's all folks hope you enjoyed it. I hope it moved your heart and you had a good time reading it. Ciao. 


End file.
